narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kusagakure
Trivia The last "trivia" entry makes absolutely no sense. Can someone, who knows what it is supposed to say, rephrase it with correct grammer, please? :I removed it altogether. It made no sense to me. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::May I ask why you removed the part about Preta path? In Jiraiyas flashback in chapter 381 page 14, he was seen with a headband with Kusagakure's symbol. Jacce | Talk 20:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Because that's not really trivia in my opinion. He should be in the list of characters from Kusagakure. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok. Jacce | Talk 20:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) While trivia is being discussed, I believe the part about Zetsu should be either editted or taken out, considering Madara stated he was creating Zetsus. (talk) 16:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Madara never said that. In any case only Shiro-Zetsu was stated to be created by Madara we still don't know of Kuro-ZZetsu's roots. pun :3 --Cerez365™ 16:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Diplomatic Jutsu According to the first Fanbook, they specialize in diplomatic jutsu.Umishiru (talk) 11:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Diplomacy, not diplomatic jutsu. What would a diplomatic jutsu even be? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Idk.Should be noted though.Umishiru (talk) 05:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Does that mean the copy other countries Jutsus??????? Not copy, analyse, there's a difference. Omnibender - Talk - 23:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Image I've been letting File:Kusa forest.jpg sit around because it's the only image of any part of Kusagakure we've got. Can somebody upload an anime image of Kusagakure? It's got a couple of different forests and I'm not picky towards any particular one. ''~SnapperT '' 20:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :File:Kusa Forest.png How's this?--''Deva '' 20:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait A Minute!!! IN the Rock Lee's Springtime of youth 03 their are Ksagakure ninja and they say no jutsu works against them and we see on using an earth jutsu ain't that right. :And pumping air into your clothing will make you psychically stronger. :Nothing in that omake should be taken seriously. ''~SnapperT '' 06:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC) REEEEEAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYy well you might be right but you ain't due to the fact that after what 500 chapters of not mentioning Kusa no OVAS or movies what so ever he desides to o that for fun!!!!!!! and the fact that neji use Byukugan yeah fake huhuhuhuhuhhhu. So man I just give out an idea cause out of all the villages we know almost nothing about this one. :I take it you aren't aware that Kishimoto has nothing to do with these omake? ''~SnapperT '' 07:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) WHAT????? of course he is i think? :No, he isn't. Another guy's doing it. It's for a quarterly manga magazine intended for a younger age group, unless I'm mistaken.Ryne 91 (talk) 07:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Snapper2 and Ryne 91 are right. The Rock Lee manga is written by Kenji Taira-sensei, one of Kishimoto-sensei's newest assistants. Kishimoto-sensei's influence on the story is unknown, making their canonicity highly doubted. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Guys i found this!!!! http://narutomushrivalry.wikidot.com/01news-files:kusagakure this site tends to write about villages i read about the rest of the villages and all seem to be right check if the information is right cause it looks pretty right to me.D.G 07:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) They aren't an official source, and they show no references to such sources meaning its fanfiction.Infact looking at the site it looks like a rp site.Umishiru (talk) 08:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Shippuden 5: Blood Prison Guys the movie takes place in Kusa. The main character is a Kusa Nin as well as his son. We saw in the trailer that their were some ninja that attacked naruto Does that mean will see some more kusagakure action? :Probably.--Cerez365™ 11:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) adding information from the 5 movie?? we must add infromation from the 5 movie that i watching righ now about the two differents groups in the village and the box of blessing used by the village to control the world in the past?? --Nitram86 (talk) 22:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) i also think we should add it. however i do feel that we should mention that it only happened in a movie and is not part of the mainstream continuority. what do the rest of you think? i mean we've added what occured in the ova to takigakure. and aren't movies more canon than ova's since kishimoto was involved in some of the movies. (talk) 22:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Probably in a split section, so people don't think the movie content is canon. And the only movie Kishimoto has ever been verifiably involved with is the 6th Shippūden one. Omnibender - Talk - 04:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) As long as it's made clear that the information from the movie isn't canon. The movies says, among other thing: * Kusagakure was around during the era of the Sage of the Six Paths, which contradicts the manga since the first hidden village (Konoha) was founded only about a century before the current time in the story * Kusa used the Box of Ultimate Bliss to take over the world in the time of the Sage :And that's not even counting the mess with Naruto knowing B, taking place after the Invasion of Pain (Naruto remembers twice about meeting Minato) and A still having his left arm. Non-canon indeed. =| Skitts (talk) 04:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::But then i think the "Era of the Sage" thingy error should be put in the triva to, along with the killer b, invasion of pain etc. errors.--Zakata (talk) 17:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) List of Characters fault? Just checked and the list of characters doesn't show anyone from the 5th movie. Don't know if that's just me, but might be worth looking into if it's a site fault or an overlook on their articles etc. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 06:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :See big warning in the top of every page. Omnibender - Talk - 03:27, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Thats only for monobook users. For the rest, its only on Homepage.~ UltimateSupreme 06:01, March 2, 2013 (UTC)